Crazy Fat Kid Battle
Synopsis Elizabeth and Dragonet encounter Kim Jong-un who is visiting Alola while they are walking home from their appointment. She challenges him to a battle, but loses horribly and forfeits due to Dragonet passing out. But when Kim Jong-un throws two conjoined baby Ninja Dragonets in Dragonet's face and tells her to kill them, she keeps them. Now its up to Akeno to avenge Dragonet's defeat. Transcript Elizabeth was trying to calm her little fish down before she had the test. The poor fish was crying and whimpering like a puppy. Elizabeth: Calm down. I'm here with you. ... Later, she was walking home. Suddenly, she saw Kim Jong-un. Dragonet: Is that Kim Jong-un?! Kim: Bow down to me at once! You shall call me the Dear Leader. Elizabeth: No! Dragonet screamed and hid behind Elizabeth. She was afraid he would find her weakness and kill her. Kim: What's wrong, idiots? Elizabeth: Nothing! I challenge you to a battle! Dragonet: But I'm tired. I just had a blood test. Elizabeth: Nevermind, I regret saying that. Kim: Oh no you don't. You are not leaving until you battle I, the Dear Leader. Elizabeth: But she's tired! She'll pass out if she battles! Dragonet: Fine. I'll do it. Elizabeth: Are you sure? You look pretty tired. Dragonet: I'm fine! Elizabeth: Okay. Kim sent out his Salamence. Compared to it, Dragonet was microscopic. Elizabeth: Dragonet, use Dazzling Gleam! This should be easy. Or not. Salamence flew out of the way, causing Dragonet to smash right into the ground. He then used Flamethrower and melted her blade, burning her. Elizabeth: Dragonet! Are you okay?! Kim: Haha! Looks like you're losing! Dragonet suddenly passed out since some of her blood was gone. Elizabeth picked her up and ran home crying. ... Later, the poor fish was nursing her babies when suddenly, she was conked on the head by something. She opened her eyes and saw (what appeared to be) a baby Ninja Dragonet with two heads. Dragonet: What the hell is this?! Am I seeing things?! ???: No. Kim: I found this anomaly at the shelter. Kill them. Dragonet: No! Whatever this baby Dragonet even is, I won't kill them! She pulled out her blade and stabbed Kim Jong-un, forcing him to retreat. She was still in shock from what was thrown on her. Elizabeth: Those look like conjoined twins. Dentooth: It's when two identical twins who didn't fully separate share one body. They're often separated, but those two look too fused to be separated without killing them. Dragonet: What are your names? Indie: I'm (struggles to pronounce) indee-gow, but everyone calls me Indie. Zurie: I'm... I think it's Azure, but I like Zurie. Dragonet: Where is your mommy? Is she here? Indie: *Sniff* No. She didn't want us and refused to let us eat because we're stuck together. Dragonet: You were rejected by your mom?! Zurie: Yes. But who will take care of us then? Dragonet: *Deep breath* I could be your mommy and you can be my babies. I'll adopt you. Indie and Zurie: Really?! Dragonet: Yes. Zurie: Okay. You're officially Mommy now. (several hours later, they confront Kim again) Akeno: Let me fight in your place, Dragonet. You watch the twins, kay? I know he's using Salamence! Kim: BOW DOWN TO ME AT ONCE! I AM THE DEAR LEADER, LITTLE GIRL!!! YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED THOSE TWO CONJOINED TWINS BY NOW! Dragonet was hiding behind Elizabeth's leg as she watched. Her anxiety made her afraid of being accidentally hit by a move. Akeno: We'll use two Pokemon, and it's a double battle. My choices are these two. (Kim chose Salamence and Glalie). Akeno: I knew he'd choose Salamence, but Glalie? Rotom scanned the entries. Rotom: Glalie, the Face Pokemon, an Ice type, and an evolved form of Snorunt. It creates ice armor for protection from airborne moisture. Akneo: Milcery, Darumaka, let's go! Akeno called out Milcery and a white Darumaka. Kim: Oh crap, a Fairy-type. Sugar: Mommy, if I'm pink and cute, why am I hurt by Dragon moves and why am I weak to Fairy moves? Shouldn't I be immune to Dragon moves? Dragonet: Sugar, you aren't a Fairy-type. You're a Water and Dark type. Kim: I'll make the first move. Salamence, use Flamethrower on Darumaka, and Glalie, use Ice Beam on Milcery! They fire their attacks. Akeno: Dodge it! Both of you. Milcery and Darumaka swiftly dodges the attacks with relative ease. When Kim wasn't looking, Dragonet slyly spelled the word "disable" with her wand and blew the word over to Salamence, disabling his Flamethrower. Kim: Pink sparkly letters?! What the hell are those?! Is this a fashion show or something? Akeno: Hey! That's cheating, Dragonet! Stay out of this! Dragonet: *Pouts* Fine. She added "un" to "disable" to undo her cheating. Glorysia: This is cheating, Dragonet. Kim: Now stay out of this, stupid fish with the freak baby. Glalie, use Blizzard! Indie: I'm not a freakie! I'm just stuck to Zurie! Akeno: Spin to deflect the attack, Milcery. Milcery spins so fast that the attack had no effect. Josie: Nice strategy! Milcery kept spinning. Akeno: Milcery, you can stop now! But Milcery couldn't stop spinning, suddenly it began to glow while in mid-spin. Kim: Now what? Josie: Do you think...? Dragonet: It's evolving! But wait! You need one more thing. She quickly spelled the words "Clover Sweet" and blew the word over to Milcery. It made a Clover Sweet appear, which split into two and embedded themselves on each side of her head. Elizabeth: I would toss you one, but I have none on hand. Dragonet's magic wand saves the day. As Milcery evolved into Alcremie, Darumaka looked at Akeno. Darumaka: Akeno, the stone! Rotom analyzed the white Darumaka. Rotom: Darumaka, Galarian Form, the Zen Charm Pokémon, an Ice type. Its flame sac has died down and a cold-generating organ takes is place. Kim: NO WAY! Akeno pulled out her Ice Stone as Darumaka touched it and began to evolve. As Darumaka evolved into Darmanitan. Rotom: Darmanitan, Galarian Form, the Zen Charm Pokémon, an Ice type, and the evolved form of Darumaka. On days when blizzards blow through, it comes down to where people live. It stashes food in the snowball on its head, taking it home for later. When in Zen Mode, it becomes the Blazing Pokemon, an Ice and Fire type, When angered, Darmanitan changes into this form and spews fire everywhere, Anger seems to be the source of its flame sac. Dragonet: That's so cool! Darmanitan and Alcremie were ready to fight. Akeno: Go, Darmanitan, Belly Drum. Darmanitan bangs its chest, and increasing attack, it then changed its form into Zen Mode due to this attack. Akeno: Alcremie, Decorate on Darmanitan. Alcremie helped Darmanitan increased its attack and special attack. Kim: *cringes* Glalie, Headbutt. Glalie charged at Darmanitan. Akeno: Just where I want you! Darmanitan, Fire Punch! Darmanitan changed into Standard Mode and strikes Glalie hard with Fire Punch, changing back to Zen Mode after that. Kim: Impossible!!! Glalie slid to the ground and slammed into a wall in a cloud of dust. Dragonet: You won! Sure enough, as the dust cleared, Glalie had swirly eyes, unable to continue. Josie: Glalie is unable to battle! Heroes: *cheers* Alright! Kim: Salamence, time to mega evolve! Salamence Mega Evolves into Mega Salamence. Dragonet: Dragon-types are still no match for a Fairy type. Akeno: Let's show Kim how we can be strong! GIGANTAMAX!!! Akeno makes Alcremie turn into Gigantamax Alcremie. Salamence was horrified. Kim: Don't tell me that's a Fairy type! Akeno: Use G-Max Finale! Salamence took severe damage from it, but is still standing. Kim: Don't give up now! Akeno: Now, Darmanitan, Ice Punch! Darmanitan conked its fist with ice, and strikes Salamence like a ton of bricks, making it crash to the ground. Kim: SALAMENCE!!! Dragonet: Finally! Darmanitan let its fist go off Mega Salamance who reverted back to normal, and revealed that Salamence had swirly eyes. Josie: Salamence is unable to battle, which means Darmanitan and Alcremie are the winners, and that means Akeno wins the match. Everyone cheered as Kim recalled Salamence and ran back to his limo, but before he could, he tripped over one of Alcreamie's ink trail, causing a rip from his back pants and making a small reveal of his underwear as a result. Kim: Hey! Everybody laughed even harder. Dragonet banged her fins and laughed so hard that she was crying. Dragonet: Haha! His butt is so fat that it takes up the whole room! Kim: What are you laughing at?! The fish pointed. Akeno: I see London, I see France, I see Kimmy's underpants!! Kim: WHAT? Sugar: Haha! Kim was very embarrassed about his blunder. Sugar started pulling at his pant leg, ripping it even more. Dragonet: Looks like somebody's been skinny dipping! Alcremie: Well said. Dragonet spelled "heart" and made his underwear hearts, embarassing him even more. Elizabeth (whispering): Do it to all his soldiers too. Leavanny used X-Scissor to reveal their underwear too. Sugar: Mommy, make a Wingull take a duikee all over him! Suddenly, a Wingull flew by (guess what it does) Kim: Somebody clean this up! Gordon activated his Z-Ring. He performed the Bug type Pose for his Leavanny. Gordon: USE SAVAGE SPIN OUT!!! Leavanny wrapped Kim and his soldiers in a a big thread covering them Gordon: Give it a toss! Leavanny tossed them high in the sky. Kim: We're blasting off again!!! Ping* Sugar: Where did they go, Mommy? Dragonet: Back to North Korea, I'm sure. Major events *Dragonet has a battle with Kim Jong-un and loses. *Dragonet adopts conjoined twins Indie and Zurie as her babies. *Akeno has a battle with Kim to avenge Dragonet's defeat and wins. *Akeno is revealed to own a Milcery and a Galarian Darumaka. *Akeno's Milcery is revealed to know Dazzling Gleam, Acid Armor and Draining Kiss. *Akeno's Milcery evolves into Alcremie, and learns Decorate. *Akeno's Darumaka evolves into Darmanitan, and is revealed to have as Darumaka and as Darmanitan for its Ability. *Akeno's Alcremie is revealed to have the ability to Gigantamax. *Akeno's Alcremie is revealed to have for its Ability. *Elizabeth witnesses Gigantamax Alcremie for the first time. *It was revealed Kim is Glorysia's wild rival. *Gordon is revealed to own a Z-Power Ring. *Gordon and Leavanny perform Savage Spin-Out for the first time.